(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinneret assembly to be fitted in a spinning pack for the production of multi-ingredient, multi-core composite filaments, each of which is comprised of at least three polymer phases.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Multi-ingredient, multi-core filaments are composed of a plurality of core polymer ingredients and an intervening polymer ingredient, both the core and intervening ingredients extending over the the entire length of the filaments. Each filament possesses a substantially uniform cross-section, wherein a plurality of the core polymer ingredients are dispersed in or partitioned off by the intervening polymer ingredient. Such multi-ingredient, multi-core filaments are particularly useful for the production of extremely fine filaments. That is, extremely fine filaments can be obtained therefrom by separating the respective ingredients from each other or removing the intervening ingredient therefrom.
Many proposals have been heretofore made for the production of multi-ingredient, multi-core filaments, each of which is comprised of at least three polymer phases. However, conventional spinning apparatuses for the production of such multi-ingredient, multi-core filaments have some of the following defects.
(1) The resulting composite filaments are not uniform in thickness and/or in cross section.
(2) The number of core polymer ingredients in each composite filament is limited.
(3) It is troublesome to assemble the parts into a spinning pack or disassemble the spinning pack, and furthermore, it is difficult to maintain a high precision after the repeated disassembling and assembling.
(4) Troubles occur during the operation of the spinning pack, for example, the polymer ingredients are contaminated with each other, or a specified polymer ingredient exhibits an unusually long dwell time in the spinning pack.